Connections of Love
by eYchung
Summary: Peace has fallen over the world-the war has ended, but Naruto still has not responded to Hinata's confession properly. Find out the budding of their romance as our greatest hero reciprocates to our favorite kunoichi. NaruHina & SasuKar main relationships, among others; will have lemons later on


**Hey guys, eYchung here. I can't promise frequent or a scheduled updates on this-just whenever I have that writing inspiration, I guess. My main motivation for this first chapter was to see what I wanted to happen following the war's conclusion with the most interesting characters. For brevity's sake, I went through the decisions in this chapter pretty quickly, as I do want to make this a romance-focused story. Hope you guys like it, please review and give your support by following this story. The more follows I get, the more I will know that more to this story is demanded. Thanks!**

* * *

It had been three days following the conclusion of the war with the Allied Shinobi Force's victory over Obito and Madara. While Hashirama had temporarily stunned Obito, the others on the battlefield, including the newly arrived five Kages, decided they should try and stop Obito on their own, leaving Hashirama off to deal with the threat of Madara.

It took all possible coordination and maximum power from the five Kages, Team 7, and the remaining Hokages to subdue Obito long enough to bind him and finish him off with each individual's most powerful jutsu. The amount of devastation from raw power displayed was unbelievable, and the bystanding army members were in awe.

Meanwhile, not too far off, the battle between Hashirama and Madara did not leave as huge of a mark on the landscape like the famous event at the now-called "Valley of the End". Instead, without the Kyuubi, Madara was still quite underpowered in comparison to Hashirama. The fight ended sooner than the other battle taking place, with Hashirama completely disposing of Madara's body, hoping that no one would ever be able to resurrect him again.

With the war concluded, the five Kages quickly met to discuss the aftermath of the war. Each standing Kage agreed to focus merely on peace and all agreed on a one-year peace treaty, so that all the nations would have ample time to recover losses in economy, supplies, and, most importantly, shinobi.

Meanwhile, Tsunade met privately with the other Hokages and Team 7 to discuss other, more personal matters dealing with the Leaf.

"Ji-chan...Ōoji-chan...it is so good to see you both," said Tsunade, tears in her eyes, locked in a tight embrace with her grandfather and great-uncle, Hashirama and Tobirama.

"Indeed, I have wanted to see how you would grow," said Tobirama, patting her head affectionately.

"Wow, Tsu-chan! You're all grown up now! Godaime now, eh? I'm so proud!" beamed Hashirama, eyeing her fully mature body.

Tsunade embraced Hiruzen and Minato quickly, allowing those two to speak to Naruto.

"Naruto...you have grown to be a fine man. I assume you know the whole story now, right?" Naruto nodded to Hiruzen. "I am glad to hear of some of your heroic deeds. I knew you would be a fine ninja, worthy of taking up your father's mantle and legacy. You will make a fine Hokage someday," spoke Hiruzen, looking down at Naruto warmly.

"Yeah, son! I see you and the Kyuubi are fully compatible now-that's great! Your mother would have been so proud," added Minato.

Naruto looked up at these two men, the grandfatherly figure in Naruto's life, and his father. "Thanks, Ji-chan, Tou-chan," grinned Naruto.

Tsunade cleared her throat and called for everyone's attention. "After speaking with the past Hokages with what occurred and transpired throughout this war, they have recommended, and I have agreed, that it is time for me to step down as Hokage. With all that has happened, I have overcome my fear of blood, so now it is time for me to resume my role in taking full control of the village's med-nin program and improving it to become bigger and greater. With that, I have full blessings for the new selection-you, Kakashi."

Kakashi looked stunned. He never would have thought Tsunade would have even considered stepping down, especially with the victory they had achieved. "I-I...I truly did not expect this to happen. Even as a child, I vowed to serve my village in the best way that I can, but I never dreamed of becoming Hokage. Normally, I would refuse such a consideration, but given the circumstances...and with the blessing of the previous Hokages, I...I shall accept."

"Your father was one of the greatest shinobi in his time, Kakashi, and you have inherited his raw talent while picking up your own assets that make you potentially a far greater man than he was. I am sure you will do well in your position," said Hiruzen, giving Kakashi more confidence in his decision.

Kakashi gave his quiet and grateful thanks, reminded by his father's disgrace in his death, vowing to redeem and bring back glory to his father's name.

"Congratulations! You seem to be a fine man-Tsunade really likes you, too! HAHAHAHA," burst out Hashirama, causing a slight smile on Tsunade's face.

"Ah, Kakashi," said Minato, walking over to him and placing his hands on Kakashi's shoulders, "I always knew you had the potential. You have matured so much since back then, and I am happy to see that you've taught my son so much. You deserve this title. Carry it well, in memory of Rin and Obito-the old Obito."

Kakashi looked up, tears shining in his eyes. "Hai, Sensei. I am truly honored to be able to be with you once more. I have more experience than Naruto, but to be quite honest, he should be considered more for this title. He is, after all, once again, the hero of the war and the Pain incident, and he far surpassed me in power long ago."

Naruto was humbled by his sensei's words. He was about to reply, but Tobirama spoke first. "No, Kakashi. I have heard tale of your accomplishments and past from Hiruzen, Minato, and Tsunade, and I believe you are the best candidate out of the ones Tsunade listed as possible choices. While it is true Naruto may have surpassed everyone else in terms of raw power, he still is very underdeveloped, and has years more to learn and hone his skills. From what Tsunade tells me, you have the most skill and maturity among your peers to handle this title far better than anyone else can."

Naruto was slightly put off by the Nidaime's comments, but he gave vocal agreement, for he knew Tobirama was right. "Yeah, he's right, Sensei...Even though this is my dream, I can wait some more. I don't intend on dying anytime soon, so you can hold it for me for a few years," he smirked.

Sasuke, a little surprised at the Hokages' decision initially, shrugged it off and now agreed with their decision. He shook his head at Naruto's comments. "Still the same dobe, I see," he muttered. That drew a small laugh from Sakura and Naruto.

"Don't make me make Kurama eat you, teme," Naruto grinned.

With that, Sakura and Kakashi were dismissed, and Tsunade turned to the two remaining men standing before her. "Sasuke, I understand you wish to uphold your brother's loyalty to Konoha and wish to rejoin our ranks. After conversing with Naruto and Kakashi what you said during the battle, and receiving input from the other Hokages of what you had discussed with them, I will grant your request. Consider yourself a Konoha ninja once more." Naruto cheered.

"However, seeing that you deserted the village and indirectly made choices to harm the village, I refuse to give you any hope that you may one day become Hokage. Your actions have tarnished that hope, and I will not relent in this. You must show undying servitude and loyalty to your village to even become a candidate for Hokage, and obviously, your past ruins that requirement. I am sorry," Tobirama said curtly.

Sasuke slightly bristled, but before he could retort back, Hashirama spoke up. "Hey, hey, Sasuke, don't get worked up. While I must say I do agree with my brother, although I would not have said it like that (my brother never really liked your clansmen), you must remember you are the last remaining Uchiha. You have seen what your clan's so-called Curse of Hatred can cause in men with ambition. My greatest wish for you would be to rebuild your clan from scratch and truly bring it back to its former glory while imbuing your future people with honor and the Will of Fire. Here is your chance at something greater than just being a part of the shinobi force of the village, while also honoring the sacrifice your brother made."

Sasuke stood silently for some time, thinking about what the two brothers had said. "You have given me a different perspective, Shodaime-sama. I recognize that it would be inherently very difficult for me to become future Hokage, and I don't relish the trouble it would bring for me to wrestle Naruto for the position in the future. Perhaps you are right-I do want to see my clan restored..." replied Sasuke, deep in thought.

"Speaking of clan restoration...WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE SENJUS, TSUNADE? From what you've told me, the clan's going to go extinct because we have too few females, even fewer being fertile. I'd thought you'd be married with kids by now!" pouted Hashirama, pointing an exaggerated finger at Tsunade.

"That is true. I had always wished for you to accept Jiraiya's advances and start something there, but you always seemed to reject any possibility of a man in your life after Dan..." inputted Hiruzen, staring off in the distance, musings in his eyes.

Naruto burst out laughing, "That's funny, old man! Baa-chan's too old anyways for her to even have kids now, anyways. She's already in her 50s!"

Hashirama joined in the mirth, slapping Naruto on the shoulder, while Tsunade looked down, veins bulging at her temples.

"NARUTOOO!" She began giving him a profuse beatdown, stopping after Minato and Hashirama had to restrain her from rupturing any internal organs.

_"Hehe, reminds me of Kushina..."_ thought Minato, a cold sweat rolling down the side of his face.

"Sigh...anyways, what will you all do about your current forms?" Tsunade asked to the Hokages.

They looked at each other, and Minato spoke up. "Well, we do intend to not linger around, as news of us being resurrected might cause some trouble if any other nations wanted to resurrect their own former Kages, and that wouldn't be good. However, before we release the jutsu, I'd like to impart Naruto with one last gift."

Naruto looked up in curiosity. Minato walked over to his son, flashing hand seals and hitting his stomach with a poised hand. A massive amount of red chakra spilled out of Minato's torso and Minato quickly inserted it into Naruto. Finalizing the seal, he hit Naruto's stomach, modifying the existing seal mark put in place.

"There, I gave you the Yin chakra from the Kyuubi. I only gave you half when I sealed him into you because I knew all his chakra would be too much for you to restrain him from coming out, but now that you and he have established a friendship, it seems only right for you to possess his full potential. Now your bond should be stronger, and you should be able to take on his true physical form."

Kurama was shocked-he felt much more revitalized with his other half of his chakra reserves returned back to him. _"Wow, Naruto, this will be crazy. Now we'll be truly unstoppable, hehehehe."_

Naruto grinned at Kurama's comment, "Yay! Now nothing can stop me from staying alive and becoming Hokage. Kurama's already excited at the prospect of being let out in our final form."

"Well, that should be everything. I don't think any of us have anything left to do, right?" asked Hashirama, looking at the other Hokages. They all shook their heads. "Tobirama, if you would please make the arrangements?"

Tobirama began fiddling with the seals on each of the Hokages and quickly making hand seals, while Minato had last words for Naruto. "Naruto...I wish Kushina and I were still alive to see you grow and become Hokage someday, but I don't think it's right for me to stick around in this accursed form. It just doesn't feel natural to me. Before I go, just wanted to say-I'm so, so proud of what you've been able to do and how far you've come. Be proud of your parents and who you are-we'll be watching from the other side." He whispered into Naruto's ears, giving him tips for learning the Flying Thunder God Technique.

Naruto broke out into a grin, tears of joy threatening to spill out of his eyes. "Thanks Tou-chan! Don't worry, I don't think you should stay, either, but I am glad I got to see you once again. Watch over me as I become the greatest shinobi in the world! I love you!" shouted Naruto as Tobirama released the resurrection seals on all four of them.

As they disintegrated into flying papers, Minato looked at Naruto with an eye-smile and looked at Naruto, beaming warmly, giving back a silent loving reply that Naruto understood. Hashirama blew a kiss to his granddaughter, Tobirama gave a stern nod to Tsunade, but with soft eyes, and Hiruzen smiled widely at his subordinates. As the Hokages were gone, Tsunade and Naruto both wiped tears from their eyes and the remaining three from the meeting split off to their respective tents.

* * *

A week and a half from that fateful meeting, the allied forces had split off and returned to their individual villages, simply relieved that the world had not ended and wishing for peaceful recovery. Kakashi had quickly been approved by the Fire Daimyo and Village Council to be the Rokudaime Hokage, and the village had celebrated for a full day at the popular selection of their new leader. Naruto, following the festivities, had put off what was in the back of his mind until the moon had rose in the sky and darkness claimed the night.

_Hinata..._


End file.
